El Tobogán
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS1...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

**Nombre del grupo: Fanfiction Addiction. **

**Nombre del OS: El Tobogán.**

**Autor: OS1**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la obra y creación de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. :)**

**Advertencia: Este OS contiene lemmon. Si no lo soportas o te desagrada, no sigas adelante, gracias.**

**Pareja: Edward&Bella.**

**Número de palabras: 4, 848. (Sin contar notas, notas de autor y advertencia)**

**Nota de autor: Bueeno, es basado en la realidad, no les diré de quien. Ojala les guste y es la primera vez que hago algo así para este tipo de Contest. Ojala les guste y acepto tomatazos :)**

* * *

_Vamos, Bella. Tú puedes hacerlo. Es solo un tobogán. ¿Qué tan difícil es lanzarse?_

Mucho, joder, era todo un desafío, en mi fuero interno, pensaba que echarse en un tobogán debería ser considerado como juego olímpico. Mi prima Alice ganaría, sin duda alguna.

_Venga, tú puedes… ¡Hazlo ya, cobarde!_, me volví a gritar en mi mente, pero no era capaz de desenroscarme de pequeño barandal que te alejaba y protegía de una caída segura, el tobogán azul frente a mí se burlaba en todo su esplendor, pero yo no era capaz de lanzarme.

Llevaba más de media hora ahí, mis primos y sus parejas estaban un poco muy hartos y desesperados de que bajara ya. Mi primo, casi hermano, Emmett, ya había subido y lanzado más de cinco veces, Rose, su novia y compañera de departamento, llevaba tres con la última de hace quince minutos.

Alice, mi otra prima y hermana pequeña del grandulón de Emmett, llevaba más veces de las que realmente podía contar, juraba que en cuanto tocaba el agua, se salía y se tele transportaba de nuevo aquí. Lo juro por el osito Bimbo, en un momento se lanzaba en ese jodido tobogán y al otro, ya estaba aquí de nuevo, toda feliz y esa mierda.

Si no la conociera, pensaría que se metía algo en su pequeño cuerpo. Aún no entendía como es que Jasper, que es todo lo jodidamente contrario a mi prima, estaba con ella y se compenetraban. De diferentes maneras.

— ¡Con un carajo, Bella, lánzate de una vez que no tenemos todo el día! —Grito Rose, desde los mil doce mil metros abajo del tobogán. De acuerdo, tal vez eran más… O menos, hey, no me miren así, les tengo pavor a los toboganes. Y si mi visión no fallaba, y mis pastillas de colores- mejor conocidos como los M&M- seguían haciendo efecto, ese tobogán media muchos demasiados metros…

Podía ver a mis amigos como hormigas. Y eso me daba terror puro.

— ¡Bella, juro por Lord Voldemort que si no bajas en este momento, vuelvo a subir y te aviento sin ningún cariño! —Grito Alice, moviendo su cuerpecito por toda la alberca que tenía el tobogán debajo. Ah, sí… Se me olvido decir que mi prima tiene una obsesión, lamentablemente insana con Harry Potter. Cosa que yo también tenía, pero yo tenía mis razones.

Mi padre era el director de una escuela primaria, que desde niño dejo Chicago para ir en busca de su destino… Encontrándolo en un pequeño pueblo de Washington, llamado Forks, donde encontró a una loca psicópata que juro amor eterno a él… ¡Ah! Y a mi madre.

Mis padres se casaron dos años después de conocerse, ella era maestra en el kínder del pueblo. Ellos se conocieron cuando se toparon accidentalmente en la cafetería del pueblo, mi padre derramando el café en la ropa de mi madre, sip, hermosa manera de iniciar una relación.

Mi padre tuvo que hacer hasta lo imposible para que mi madre le perdonará, después de seis meses, ¡lo juro, seis meses!, de mi padre rogándole a mi madre, pudo obtener una cita con ella. Después de esa cita, no pudieron estar separados nunca más.

La hermana de mi mamá, mi tía Kate, se había casado un año antes que ella, y cuando mi madre se caso, mi tía estaba embarazada del grandulón de Emmett. Dos años después, yo y Alice veníamos en camino. Claro, cada una en las panzas de sus madres.

Yo nací un mes antes, el trece de Septiembre, y ella el veintiuno de noviembre. Desde pañales, hemos sido mejores amigas, primas, hermanas… Amaba a esa loca duende, pero cuando me hacía ir con ellos a Port Ángeles, al balneario*, y disfrutar de un día lleno de emociones y chapuzones, y que me obligaran siempre a aventarme por este jodido tobogán, la odiaba.

Mi trauma comenzaba desde los diez años, yo AMABA echarme en un tobogán, pero cuando me quede atorada en él, y no podía salir por mi muy voluptuoso trasero, si tenía trasero grande ¿algún problema?, me traume, espere cerca de quince minutos para poder salir, hasta que tuvieron que ir a por mí, juro que ya ni podía respirar. Lo que sucedió, fue que el control de agua del tobogán se fue a dar la vuelta, dejándome ahí atorada y con un trauma para toda la vida.

Las hermosuras- nótese el sarcasmo, por favor-, que eran mis primos y amigos, no ayudaban en nada. Para nada. Cada vez que veníamos acá, me obligaban a aventarme, varias veces había podido escapar, pero hoy era un día de esos, que nada te salía bien…

Mi semana había sido un asco, mi último año de Universidad me tenía hasta el cuello, con las prácticas y síntesis final. Y el único que podía calmarme, que me daba amor, y toda esa mierda cursi, aparte de sexo desenfrenado por las noches, estaba de viaje… Con sus padres.

El señorito se fue con los señores suegros a Nueva York, a ver a la tía Elie, o sus restos, lo que sea que haya quedado de ella. Con todo el respeto que la señora se merece…

O merecía. Como sea, que esté… Donde mejor le acomode… De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me miren de esa manera, que este con Dios.

— ¡Te lo advertí, Swan! —El grito de mi prima me hizo regresar a la realidad, vi como ella salía de la piscina y corría a las enormes e interminables escaleras de madera, tuve miedo de que se apareciera como la bruja dictadora de Umbridge de Potter que era, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el cuerpesote de Emmett salió de las escaleras, viéndome como un jodido psicópata. Yo ni siquiera supe de donde salió él.

Grite como niñita, porque… Venga, soy una niñita cobarde.

Quise correr, pero él me agarro de la cintura y sentó a la fuerza en la boca del tobogán, estaba completamente seca y aventarme en un tobogán seca, sería malísima idea. Pero Emmett tenía otros planes, me abrí completamente de piernas y me sostuve de cada lado del tobogán, esperando a que por lo menos el agua que había ahí me mojara un poco pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, para salir de esa puta aventura que acabaría mal. Alice llego arriba y se lanzo sobre mí, aventándome al tobogán, mis pies resbalaron y me fui de boca.

— ¡Aliceeeeeeeee! —Grite mientras rodaba en el tobogán azul, cuando por fin pude sentarme, mi bendito Dios decidió mostrarme cuanto me amaba, porque me atore.

Otra vez.

Me intente mover, pero nada, apenas y me moví unos centímetros. Gruñí de frustración e intente moverme, con trabajos me puse de rodillas y empecé a escalar, pero, gente, déjenme decirles algo.

Esto. Era. Putamente. Imposible.

Mi mente empezó a tararear la canción de Misión Imposible, poniéndome nerviosa. Jure escuchar un ruido, como de alguien aventándose. Pero no podían ser mis primos, me puse como pude de pie, y ayudaba de arriba y abajo, en las partes secas, empecé a caminar, no era tan difícil. Es decir, es como subir una resbaladilla, una resbaladilla mojada y más grande que una normal. El agua se empezó a mover, avisándome que alguien venía, pero antes incluso de que pudiera procesar eso, un cuerpo choco contra el mío, haciéndome jadear, quedándome sin aire. Mis pechos chocaron contra la cara de ese desconocido, mis pies y piernas con los de él. Mi estomago golpeo parte de su hombros y me doble sobre él, él intento sacarme de encima, pero él _si_ que estaba mojado, así que nos deslizamos con rapidez por el tobogán.

Empezamos a luchar para poder desenredarnos, pero eso solo hizo enredarnos más, grite como loca todo el camino hasta abajo, hasta que empecé a ver la luz y de un momento a otro, caímos al agua.

Por fin me pude despegar de él. Y salí por aire a la superficie. Jadee ante al aire fresco. Mis primos estaban ahí, en la piscina, viéndome divertidos, mientras que Jasper y Rose se reían a carcajada limpia.

—Bella, hubieras visto tu cara, fue para el Facebook—Se burlo Jasper. Le mire con ironía y le moje la cara.

—Jajá, mira como me rio, sííí, ¡fue divertidísimo! ¡Hay que volver a hacerlo! —Mi voz destilaba sarcasmo, Rose y Alice se volvieron a reír. Mientras que Emmett y Jasper miraban a otro lado, fuera de mi cara y riéndose. Escuche una dulce risa contagiosa detrás de mí, y me estremecí, al voltearme, el tipejo con el que había chocado, o mejor dicho, el que me _había chocado a mi_, se reía…

Me volteé a callarlo, pero en cuanto lo vi, me quede sin aliento. Oh, joder…

Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas viéndome con diversión y todo mi cuerpo, al menos lo que se podía ver debajo del agua, me hicieron estremecer. Su cabello broncíneo mojado caía por su frente. Su rostro hermoso y masculino, su cuerpo mojado y trabajado, _muy bien _trabajado. Era un perfecto adonis frente a mí.

Y me sentí mojar, pero no por el agua…

Le intente recriminar algo, pero nada salía de mi boca, cuando él me miro burlonamente me hizo enojar y empezar a mojarlo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Grite, mojándolo más—. ¡Me pudiste haber matado!

Él se rio más fuerte y me detuvo mis manos, acercándome a él y haciendo que mis pechos se pegaran a él, por alguna razón, sentí su piel contra mi piel y mis pezones se endurecieron rápidamente. Jodido traje de baño tipo bikini que apenas me podía tapar mis partes nobles y de niña. Sentí una parte de su cierta anatomía contra mi muslo y, demonios… Era grande y duro, muy duro.

—Tranquila, linda…—Susurró él, sonriendo y sintiendo el endurecimiento de mis pezones, me sonrió pícaramente. Estúpido—, que no fue mi culpa que tú te quedaras atorada, creo que fue más culpa…—Bajo sus manos por mis brazos, poniéndome la jodida carne de gallina—, ¡esto! —Exclamo, agarrándome de mi culo y apretándolo en sus manos.

Grite dé la impresión y le lance una cachetada, alejándome de él.

— ¡Jódete! —Grite, mientras mis primos y sus parejas seguían riendo a carcajada limpia, nadé hacía la orilla y sin voltearme ni nada, salí del agua, haciendo que todos se callaran de inmediato.

Sentí un aire frío en mi cuerpo y me estremecí, habían dos muchachos y una familia cerca del área del tobogán, los muchachos gritaron y me señalaron muy emocionados, la familia grito y las mujeres taparon los ojos a sus hijos mientras que los señores se quedan sorprendidos, me pregunte que mierdas pasaba y al bajar la mirada a mi cuerpo…

Mis nenas estaban al descubierto. Saludando felizmente a todos.

— ¡Mierda! —Grite, antes de sentir que alguien me agarraba del tobillo y me echaba para atrás, haciéndome caer al agua.

El idiota de ojos verdes gruñó y me tapo con su cuerpo ante el jodido público, mis primos decidieron que ese era el momento para volver a reír como desquiciados.

—Idiotas—Murmuro él.

Le mire asombrada, él me entregó la parte de arriba de mi bikini y yo me lo puse rápido.

—No más que tú—Sonreí.

Él me miró sonriente.

—Edward Cullen—Dijo, estirando su mano, le mire con una ceja alzada.

_Con que esas tenemos…_

—Bella Swan—Sonreí igualmente.

—Mucho gusto, chica exhibicionista.

—Oh, bueno, ¿sabes? Yo no hubiera sido un exhibicionista si _alguien_ no hubiera chocado conmigo en el tobogán y hacer que mi top volara.

Él se rio entre dientes y me miro divertido.

—No es mi culpa que tu jodido trasero no te haya dejado seguir. Deberías hacer ejercicio—Añadió, mirando mi trasero descaradamente.

Mi ira se encendió, le intente dar otra cachetada, pero él me detuvo.

— ¿Sabes? —Le reclame, alejándome de él—, yo se de una _persona_ que _ama_ mi trasero, así que no. No necesito hacer ejercicio.

—Bueno, esa _persona_ debe tener una malsana obsesión—Respondió, nadando hacía mí.

—Oh, bueno, sana o no, él lo _ama_.

Edward volvió a reír, y negó con la cabeza, nado debajo del agua a donde yo estaba y cuando pensé que me iba a tocar, se fue de largo a la orilla. Salió del agua, luciendo como un jodido Dios todo mojado.

Y apetecible.

Gruñí y moje mi cabello, saliendo también del agua.

—Dile a _esa _persona que vaya al psicólogo o al doctor de culos—Dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse, pavoneándose.

_Estúpido._

— ¡Esa persona _ama_ follar mi culo, estúpido! —Grite, él se detuvo y me miro burlonamente, los gritos de la familia y de los muchachos me hicieron cerrar los ojos y sonrojarme fuertemente.

Escuche su risa fuerte y nunca tuve más ganas de convertirme en asesina que en ese momento.

.

.

.

El resto del día en el balneario fue más divertido, mis primos aprendieron a no obligarme a subir en un tobogán de nuevo y tuvieron cuidado conmigo, comimos carne asada que los chicos hicieron y me di cuenta de que el idiota estaba a unos metros lejos de nosotros, con dos chicos y dos chicas, mostrándose muy cariñosos las parejas.

Él me vio burlonamente y yo le fulminaba divertida con la mirada. _Diablos, no puedo…_

Al casi terminar el día, mis primos decidieron ir al tobogán una vez más, y al ser consciente de que el día estaba acabando y estaba muerta, decidí ir a los vestidores a darme una ducha y cambiarme, el balneario tenía puesta música movida y sensual a todo volumen, haciendo muy divertido los momentos en la piscina.

Cogí mis cosas y me lancé a los vestuarios, aún estaban todos en las albercas, así que estaban vacíos. Eran un poco reducidos y las duchas estaban integradas en el vestidor. El interior era de cemento azul, con el piso de azulejo perfecto para el baño y no resbalarse, era… Puf, pequeño. Había una pequeña banca de madera caoba para poner las cosas. Perfecto.

Escogí el más lejano a todos, justo donde la música se escuchaba perfectamente y nadie me podría escuchar. Cuando cerré la puerta y me empecé a quitar la ropa, la puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente, esas cosquillas que desde hace un año exactamente me hacían compañía diaria, volvieron a parecer, sonreí sin voltearme y con mis manos congelada en mi cuello, quitándome el top.

Unas manos cálidas me rodearon mis manos y me las bajaron a mis costados, cerré los ojos ante la sensación, sus manos me acariciaron todo lo largo de las mías, apenas tocándome, dejándome más caliente y con la carne de gallina. Sus labios besaron suavemente mi cuello, donde el nudo de mi bikini estaba, y gemí, me desato lentamente el nudo y me quito el bikini, bajando sus manos por delante y acariciando mis pechos y jugando con mis pezones, que rápidamente se pusieron duros.

—Mierda—Gruñí suavemente, dejando caer mi cabeza para atrás, él siguió besando mi cuello y jugando con mi lóbulo de la oreja, mordiéndolo y succionándolo.

Cuando sus manos llegaron a mis caderas me volteó a él y me beso con fuerza en la boca, enrede mis manos en su cuello y le regrese el beso con fuerza e insistencia.

Sus suaves labios succionaban los míos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos, le volví a besar duro y su lengua jugó con la mía, rascándose una con la otra y enrollándose. Disfrute de su sabor dulce y adictivo.

Cuando el aire fue necesario, me separe y le sonreí, Edward se mordió sus labios y me beso suavemente de nuevo, lamiendo mi cuello y mordiéndolo suavemente. Sus manos empezaron a jugar con la tanga del bikini hasta que me la fue quitando y dejo que cayera al suelo. Hice lo mismo con su traje de baño tipo short, su pecho estaba gloriosamente desnudo y eso era delicioso.

—Mm, me debes algo de la otra noche—Susurró Edward. Reí inocentemente.

—Creo que tendrás que recordármelo, ya que no me acuerdo…—Le dije traviesa. Él me sonrió pícaro y sus manos acariciaron mis muslos, una mano se fue a mi centro y abrí mis piernas un poco, su dedo acarició mi clítoris suavemente, abriendo mis labios y dejándole saber que tan mojada estaba.

—Mejor te lo muestro—Aclaro antes de meter un dedo en mi interior y besarme. Gemí en su boca y mordí su labio, mi manos volaron a sus hombros, agarrándome fuerte de ellos, él saco su dedo y volvió a acariciarme, jugando con mi clítoris y con su uña del dedo, suavemente rasguñarme. Abrí la boca y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de esa sensación. Él la volvió a hacer y yo gemí más fuerte.

Su risa me hizo abrir los ojos.

— ¿Te gusta? —Me pregunto, volviendo a hacer esa magia y metiendo su dedo del medio en mí. Era el más largo de sus dedos y, mierda, se sentía genial.

Dos noches sin él y ya me estaba volviendo más loca.

—Diablos, sabes que sí—Gemí. Él volvió a reír y le bese su boca, con la mano que estaba en mi cintura la movió hasta abrir la regadera, el agua fría nos hizo saltar y gritar. Nuestras pieles calientes contra el agua fría de golpe. Puf… Me estremecí pero no del todo por culpa del agua.

—Te extrañe—Susurró, besando mi nariz, sonreí y me abracé a él, movía más rápido su dedo y añadía un segundo.

—Yo también… Aw, Edward, más rápido…

Edward paro su maravilloso dedo y lo saco de mí, arañándome por última vez, con un poco más de fuerza, gemí entre la sensación y le reclamé el por qué me dejaba así, pero me miro pícaro y me sentó en el banco y con el agua chorreando en su cuerpo, me aventó las piernas a sus hombros y enterró su cara en mi entrepierna, gemía ante el calor de su aliento en mi centro y mis manos volaron a su cabello, entre para sostenerme y porque sabía que le encantaba que hiciera eso.

Su lengua mágica hizo su aparición, haciéndome gemir de placer, jugaba y mordía mi clítoris, lamiendo todo mi centro y entrando lentamente en mi entrada, mientras sus manos jugaban con mis muslos y mi otra entrada. Caray…

Justo cuando pensé en ponerme a gritar, él volvió a parar, esta vez grite de frustración y le jale fuerte el pelo.

—Tranquila, bebe…—Susurró, le mire enojada.

Él se levanto y me tendió una mano, la tome molesta.

— ¿Por qué paraste? —Le recrimine—, ¿sabías que interrumpir a una mujer a punto de llegar a su orgasmo es malo para su salud? ¡Puedo morir por tu culpa!

Edward me miro divertido y me beso lentamente, haciéndome temblar una vez más. Maldita sea, amaba eso de él…

Sin previo aviso, me alzo en sus brazos, haciendo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura y entró de golpe en mí, haciéndome gritar por la sensación, joder, no había esperado eso.

—Lo siento, pero dos días lejos de ti acabaron con mi paciencia—Gimió—. Aumentándole teniendo a metros de mí sin poder tocarte y verte desnuda en la alberca—Gruño ante eso último, empezándose a mover lentamente—, tendré que decirle a Alice que no te vuelva a poner esos bikinis.

Reí suavemente y tome su rostro entre mis manos. Sus embestidas eran suaves pero persistentes y poco a poco me iba volviendo loca, pero estar dos días lejos de él, y verlo de golpe en la alberca, notar su piel y su dureza, esperar por todo el día a que acabara el día e ir a sus brazos y alejar esa mirada lujuriosa de su cara, me tenía al borde. Ahora no necesitaba plática, estaba sorprendida de que estuviera aquí, pero no quería hablar en este momento.

—Cállate y fóllame, duro. Recuerdo a un idiota decir que mi culo era gordo—Hice un puchero. Él volvió a reír. Mordiendo mi labio sobresaliente.

—Pues que idiota…—Dijo antes de que su mirada divertida se volviera negra del deseo y me agarrara del culo—, seguramente no sabe lo que se pierde… Pero yo no.

Me aventó contra el cemento azul y debería de haberme dolido, pero como siempre, Edward me detuvo justo antes de llegar a la pared y aventarme lo suficiente para sentir placer, gemía y me arqué, acercando mis pezones a él, tomo uno felizmente mientas sus movimientos eran más y más rápidos. Le empecé a seguir en el ritmo, encontrándome con él, el agua corría por nuestros cuerpos y nos hacía más fácil el encuentro.

Edward era enorme y a pesar de estar juntos ya un año, aún era difícil que entrara por completo en mí. Sus manos trabajaron en mi otra entrada y mi clítoris. Demonios, nunca me cansaría de esto… Mis manos volaron a su cuello, masajeándolo suavemente y subiendo a su pelo, tirando de él con fuerza. Gimió con fuerza en mi pecho, y mordió mi pezón, haciendo arquear mi espalda y gemir.

Sus labios dejaron mis pechos y volvieron a mis labios, ahogando el grito que salió de mí justo cuando me vine duro. Edward me agarro de las caderas y empujo tres veces en mí, duro y profundo antes de venirse igual.

Terminamos jadeando y viéndonos a los ojos, le sonreí y él me beso. Nos quedamos unos momentos más así, simplemente besándonos. Movió su dedo y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que aún seguía dentro de mi otra entrada. Gemí fuerte, y eche la cabeza para atrás, rompiendo el beso.

Él beso mi cuello, mordiéndome suavemente. Mi respiración se había calmado con el beso, pero se volvió a poner irregular y me sentí temblar, pero no por el agua.

—Hum… Al idiota que dijo eso de tu trasero…—Susurró, besándome el cuello expuesto a él, volviéndolo a morder.

— ¿Ajá? —Logre decir, perdida en las emociones.

—Tengo que demostrarle que se pierde del gran trasero de mi mujer. Aunque, pensándolo bien…—Lo sentí endurecerse en mí de nuevo y sus dedos se curvaron un poco, mis manos se volvieron a hacer puños en su cabello—, prefiero quedarte para mi.

Me reí, besando su nariz.

— ¿Celoso, Cullen?

—Mucho…—Me hizo desenredar mis piernas y sin darme explicaciones me dio la vuelta, haciéndome poner de rodillas, deteniéndome de la banca con las manos, lo sentí arrodillarse detrás de mí, y sujetarme fuerte de las caderas. Dios, amaba esa posición, beso toda mi columna vertebral, haciendo que un escalofrío frío me recorriera, me abrió con cuidado mis cachetes de mi culo y entro poco a poco, ayudado por el agua fría. Gemí y meneé un poco el culo, él me sujeto de las caderas y entro lo que faltaba de golpe, o al menos lo que podía entrar en mí—. Eres mía, Bella, y no te quiero compartir con nadie.

—Eso… Oww… Eso no parecía cuando mi top voló y no me dijiste, awww, mierda… Y, dejándome salir desnuda del agua. Ohh, Dios…—Dije con dificultad, cuando se empezó a mover lentamente.

—Bueno, entonces…—Edward gruño y se empezó a mover más rápido, moviendo una mano a mí cuello acariciándome, para llegar a mí cabello y agarrarlo en puño, haciendo que mi cabeza quedara inclinada hacia atrás, en el ángulo perfecto para besarme—. Diablos, ¿qué estábamos hablando? —Jadeo cuando me soltó mis labios, me mordí el labio y negué con mi cabeza, sinceramente sin poder acordarme.

Él volvió a gruñir, un gruñido gutural, naciendo desde su pecho, mi espalda estaba totalmente pegada a su pecho y sentí el gruñido, estremeciéndome placenteramente. Sus movimientos empezaron a ser cada vez más rápidos, su otra mano viajo a mi clítoris, jugando con él, cuando empecé a sentir esa agradable sensación en mi bajo vientre, él detuvo sus movimientos, haciéndolos más lentos.

—Edward—Gemí. Él se rio y su dedo se movió a mi entrada, Edward me inclino un poco, tomando el ángulo perfecto para empezar a moverse más rápido y que su dedo entrara en mí, haciéndome empezar a ver estrellas de colores.

Dios, M&M ahora no.

Estaba segura que mis gemidos eran dignos de una estrella porno… Bueno, tal vez no… Pero, ¡hey! Déjenme soñar. Ser estrella porno es el sueño de todas las mujeres. ¿O solo el mío? El punto es que agradecí a la música tan fuerte que sonaba, no era ni siquiera capaz de concentrarme en eso, no cuando mi novio desde hace un año, y que justo hoy cumplíamos un año juntos, me estaba haciendo tocar el cielo con sus dedos y polla.

Justo cuando movió su dedo, tocando mi punto mágico, dio la estocada final, dura, profunda y fuerte. Una. Dos. Tres veces, y me vine de nuevo, gritando fuertemente, él gruño y con una estocada más, me acompañó.

Me deje caer en la banca, y Edward en mi espalda, el agua fría era extraña ante mi piel ardiente. Edward jadeaba, dándome besos por mi espalda, hombros y cuello.

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios y me acosté en mis brazos, moviendo la cabeza para verlo, el agua se llevaba el sudor, pero hacía que su cabello se viera oscuro. Él me miro con una ceja alza y me eche a reír.

—Así debió ser hace un año, amor—Me dijo suavemente, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—No lo creo, señor Cullen—Sonreí traviesa—, yo no soy la clase de mujer que se acuesta con un desconocido. Y además—Añadí, mirándolo con orgullo—, tengo un novio perfecto que me hace llegar a ver estrellitas sin necesidad de M&M en mi sistema. Y que lo amo demasiado como para querer estar con alguien más.

Él sonrió más amplio y beso mi nariz sonriendo, con un suspiro se paro y me paro, tomándome de la cintura y besándome lentamente.

—Mm, que afortunado es ese novio—Rio ligeramente.

—Pensé que llegabas mañana—Cambie de tema, besándolo por última vez y tomando mis cosas de baño, él tomo mi jabón y estropajo y me empezó a enjaguar. Tan tierno.

—Sí, pero mamá me dijo que debería estar con mi dulce novia—Sonreí ante eso—, en este día tan importante. La tía Elie no me extrañara.

—Grosero—Le pegue suavemente en su hombro, cuando estuve limpia, fue mi turno de enjabonarlo, él se dejo hacer con una tierna sonrisa, mirándome a mis ojos y acariciándome la mejilla.

¿Lo mejor del sexo con Edward? Es que era amor disfrazado de sexo, hacerlo con él era algo único y emocionante. Nunca me cansaba de hacerlo. Era adictivo, además. Y con su loca mente siempre hacía cosas más locas y mejores, haciendo cada experiencia única. Hace un año así nos habíamos conocido, nunca pensé que todo volviera a salir como ese día, o que lo él viniera acá al balneario donde inicio todo… Y que termináramos lo que habíamos empezado hace un año justo en este vestuario. Recordaba lo pasado hace un año, más los meses que estábamos juntos y nunca me arrepentiría de que Emmett me haya tirado en ese tobogán hace un año.

Cuando el jabón se fue con el agua, y estuvimos con el cuerpo limpio, me quede pensativa.

—Tal vez debimos habernos lavado el cabello antes.

Él se rio fuerte y me abrazo, besándome de nuevo. Sentí algo duro en mi vientre y sonreí pícara.

Media hora después, salimos ya vestidos y limpios del vestuario. Los primos de Edward estaban preparándose para irse y me saludaron. Mis primos estaban con ellos hablando y jugando, todos estaban ya vestidos y listos para irnos.

Alice me miro juguetonamente y nos sonrió con un guiño. Le enarque una ceja y me reí. Ayudamos a poner las cosas en los coches y Edward y yo nos fuimos juntos a nuestro departamento.

Siempre había odiado los toboganes, pero nunca ame tanto uno como hoy. Y siempre había sido detallista, amaba los aniversarios, pero este sin duda fue el mejor aniversario.

—Hay que hacer algo así el próximo año…—Le dije a Edward esa noche, mientras estábamos en la cama, solamente tapados por una manta y yo encima de él, acariciando su pecho lánguidamente, sus manos iban de lado a lado en mi columna y espalda, haciendo dulces diseños.

—Lo que tú quieras, amor… Pero que sepas que el anillo viene pronto.

Me reí sinceramente. Nada sería mejor que ser Bella Cullen. Llevábamos un año juntos, pero ese año era suficiente para hacerme ver que él era el adecuado. Le bese el pecho suavemente.

—De acuerdo… Siempre y cuando—añadí—, no tengan nada que ver con los toboganes.

—Los toboganes son buenos…—Dijo como si nada. Le mire pícara, él dejo que una sonrisa golosa apareciera en su bellos rostro, lo pensé un momento, comparando cuando tenía diez años y me atore, al de ahora.

Mi sonrisa igualo la de Edward y asentí con la cabeza, torciendo mi boca.

—Sí, a veces son buenos…

Él se rio una vez más antes de callarlo con un beso, y que me demostrara que tan buenos eran los toboganes.

¿FIN?


End file.
